


Creatures of Light and Darkness / Порождения Света и Тьмы*

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они давно не люди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of Light and Darkness / Порождения Света и Тьмы*

**Author's Note:**

> *название бессовестно украдено у горячо любимого мной Желязны

Зарисовка 1.

Далеко-далеко в иссиня чёрном небе загораются две звёзды. Они быстро приближаются, растут, набухают - и вот уже видно, что это фары. Между ними чуть заметно поблёскивает хромированная решетка радиатора, а над ними отражает небо лобовое стекло.  
Огромный чёрный автомобиль снижается над городом под едва слышимый шелест крыльев, его холодные бока оставляют в воздухе туманный след. На широкой улице, где, несмотря на поздний час, не горит ни одного фонаря, машина плавно касается колёсами асфальта и тут же, будто щёлкнул тумблер, появляется шум двигателя.  
В конце улицы переливается яркими огнями вывеска, слышится музыка и шум множества голосов. Вывеска подмигивает белым "Club" и полыхает кроваво-красным "Inferno". Парковка возле клуба забита дорогими авто, большинство из них - чёрные. Единственный охранник застыл у входа будто атлант, почти подпирая своей огромной фигурой козырёк. Но в клуб не ломится толпа - на улице никого нет.

Из-за охранника показывается мужчина в белом смокинге. Он очень высок, но, в отличие от охранника, строен и гибок. Мужчина, торопясь, выходит к дороге и, откидывая с глаз длинную чёлку, всматривается в приближающийся автомобиль. Машина, взрыкнув двигателем, останавливается напротив него. Оттуда выходит мужчина в чёрной куртке и джинсах. Он ниже ростом, у него походка кавалериста, а в зрачках плещется расплавленное золото.  
\- Привет, Сэм!  
\- Здравствуй, Дин.  
Мужчины крепко обнимаются и похлопывают друг друга по спинам. На их лицах одинаково широко сияют улыбки.  
Тот, которого назвали Сэмом, жестом приглашает своего гостя пройти внутрь. На секунду его взгляд падает на стоящую прямо посередине улицы машину. Небрежный щелчок пальцами - и несколько чёрных джипов, лексусов и мерседесов со скрежетом сгребаются в кучу, освобождая место на парковке.  
Тот, которого назвали Дином, бросает ключи от своей машины охраннику и скрывается за дверями клуба.

Зарисовка 2.

Стены внутри матово-чёрные, хаотично перемежающиеся зеркальными полосами. Люди рвано двигаются во вспышках стробоскопов. Под стеклянным полом изрыгается пламя, раскалённая лава пытается лизнуть дорогие ботинки и шпильки танцующих. Воздух заполнен дымом без запаха, он служит завесой, скрывает лица. В уши врываются гитарные запилы, ударные толчками комкают дымный воздух.

Вошедших встречает девушка, с ног до головы затянутая в красный латекс, и провожает их до каскада подиумов в дальнем конце зала. Там, на возвышении, стоит огромный полукруглый диван, заваленный подушками, а перед диваном - низкий и длинный стол-монитор.  
\- Linkin Park? - Дин разваливается на подушках и кивает на сцену.  
\- Мои клиенты могут себе позволить.  
Сэм садится рядом. Его поза не менее расслаблена.  
\- Клиенты? Или пополнение твоей армии? Когда-то ты спасал людей...  
\- Можно сказать, что я и сейчас это делаю.  
Палец Сэма ткнул в фигуру на мониторе. Фигура, отплясывающая на барной стойке, подозрительно напоминает известного политика.  
Откуда-то сзади и сбоку появляется официантка. Чёрные чулки, микроскопическая юбочка, на сосках поблёскивают звёзды из страз. Девушка ставит бутылку Lagavulin, стаканы, ведёрко со льдом и с поклоном уходит.  
\- Официанток сам выбираешь? - усмехнувшись, спрашивает Дин.  
\- Нет, - чуть помедлив, - не теперь.

Наконец они встречаются взглядами, цепляются ими друг за друга. И многое говорится, хоть их рты не произносят ни звука. Музыка здесь, на возвышении, в окружении бархатных стен почти не слышна; воздух начинает вибрировать и наливаться гудением. Глаза Сэма чернеют, скрывая разбушевавшиеся эмоции, а в зрачках Дина снова разгорается золотое пламя.  
Дин вдруг рывком придвигается, его рука хватает Сэма сбоку за шею, а лицо застывает на расстоянии ладони от лица Сэма. Гудение становится на октаву выше, оно оглушительно; воздух переливается шаровыми молниями, на мониторе видно, как падают на стеклянный пол танцующие и корчатся в муках. Позади здания клуба возникает новый Гранд-Каньон, за океаном обрушивается Токийская биржа, Плутон сдвигается со своей орбиты и навсегда покидает Солнечную систему.  
\- Уже забыл, как это бывает, - шепчет Дин, его голос рвёт воздух, как ветхую ткань. Он опускает ресницы, прерывая зрительный контакт, большим пальцем поглаживает высокую скулу Сэма, часы на его запястье царапают щёку. Дин придвигается еще ближе.  
Сэм, моргнув, смывает черноту из глаз, его взгляд чуть теплеет, губы трогает полуулыбка.  
\- Я не забыл.

Зарисовка 3.

Сэм мягко берёт Дина за запястье, убирает руку от своего лица. Он чуть ведёт носом в сторону ладони, едва заметно втягивая воздух, прикрывает глаза.  
Наступает почти тишина. Затем прорываются стоны. К людям внизу подходят официантки, помогают подняться, разносят выпивку.  
\- Зачем ты приехал? - Сэм, наконец, открывает бутылку и разливает виски по бокалам.  
\- Мне нужна причина, чтобы навестить своего брата? - Дин тянется к ведёрку со льдом, отправляет прозрачный кубик в рот, дробит его зубами.  
\- Я думал, после Апокалипсиса на небесах дел невпроворот, не ждал тебя так скоро.  
\- Не ждал? - лёд хрустит в словах.  
Сэм молчит. Синеватый свет монитора рисует тенями лунный пейзаж на его лице, глаза его - два кратера.  
Музыканты внизу выводят что-то тоскливо-тягучее. Стенаний уже не слышно, веселье продолжается, будто не прерывалось, только к картинке добавляется порванная одежда и изодранные в агонии лица.  
\- Не здесь, Дин... Не надо.  
Сэм смотрит на хостес в красном латексе. Та почти не видна в тёмном углу, но дым отступает и показывает её демоническую сущность: лицо без век и губ, сочащаяся плоть такая же алая, как наряд на украденном теле.  
\- Стесняешься своих подчинённых? - усмехается Дин в стакан с виски.  
\- А ты своих - нет? - Сэм тыкает пальцем в потолок. От вспышки света на потолке чётко вырисовываются тени и, да, это крылья. - Уйдём отсюда.  
Сэм встаёт и спускается вниз; Дин следует за ним. Они движутся сквозь толпу, кажется, люди не замечают их. Но вот темноволосая девушка преграждает путь Дину, останавливает его, положив ладонь ему на грудь, призывно смотрит в глаза, поглаживает. От неё пахнет дорогим парфюмом, не менее дорогим алкоголем, глаза с расширенными зрачками неестественно блестят. Лицо Дина непроницаемо, он смотрит мимо девушки, произносит чётко:  
\- Иди, трахнись с тем стариком.  
Девушка повинуется, её рот кривится отвращением, ужас плещется во взгляде. Старик жадно шарит дряблыми руками по её телу.  
\- Презираешь их?  
\- Завидую, - Дин не смеётся.

Зарисовка 4.

Импала у входа уже урчит двигателем, кажется, что её лоснящиеся бока чуть вздымаются.  
\- Ангел, который боится летать! – смеётся Сэм. Дин подхватывает веселье, и от их смеха вывеска рассыпается красно-белыми искрами.  
\- Куда мы едем Сэм? – Дин сводит брови к переносице, далеко в небе гремит гром, начинает моросить дождь.  
\- К Бобби, - Сэм еще улыбается, но в глазах его тревога.  
Импала выруливает на хайвэй и устремляется вперед. Асфальт плавится у неё под колёсами, горячее марево заливается сверху дождём. От невероятной скорости воющий воздух скручивает в трубу, завихряет дорогу позади Импалы в чёрную спираль. Пейзаж смазывается в грязную рваную ленту, только небо узкой полосой подмигивает молниями вдоль пути следования.  
Бобби давно не живёт в этом доме. Он вообще давно не живёт, посыпан солью и сожжён; Дин обеспечил ему место в раю.  
Дом необитаем, он обветшал, но стоит еще крепко, поддерживаемый неземными силами; над ним не идёт дождь.  
Братья спускаются в подвал, где когда-то находился бункер. Бункер и сейчас там и, кажется, будет невредимым стоять еще вечность.  
\- Я слегка переоборудовал его. – Сэм подходит к двери и начинает открывать замки.  
\- Так, говоришь, ты меня не ждал? – задумчиво произносит Дин.  
\- Ждал. Я всегда тебя жду. – Сэм шагает внутрь, увлекая за собой Дина. 

Зарисовка 5. 

 

Вокруг простирается серая степь, выжженная, сухая трава покрывает её, ничто не нарушает монотонность от горизонта до горизонта. В бледно-зелёном небе тускло горит оранжевое солнце.  
Братья выглядят так, как выглядели, будучи людьми, и глаза их, обычные, человеческие – самое яркое и прекрасное, что есть в этом пожухлом мире.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга вечность, боятся пошевелиться и спугнуть свою человечность, такую хрупкую и мимолётную.  
Сэм срывается первым, бросается к брату, обнимает ладонями его лицо, целует ресницы, трётся лицом о щёки, будто большой ласковый кот. Дин обнимает его в ответ, держит крепко, будто позади них – пропасть.  
\- Вспоминай, Дин, вспоминай! Ты должен помнить, ты не можешь забыть! – Сэм впивается взглядом, впитывает, водит пальцами по лицу, будто слепой, запоминает. – Дин, ты создан любить, ты должен любить! Ты должен любить меня!  
\- Я не умею любить никого, кроме тебя, Сэмми. – Дин невыносимо прекрасен в момент, когда смотрит с любовью на брата.  
Сэм вжимается в мягкость его губ, пробует гладкость зубов на кончик языка. Их тела пронзает дрожь, она нарастает, спускается по ногам и струится в землю. Мир вокруг начинает трястись, солнце мелко приплясывает в небе, слышится хруст и треск, вокруг проступают очертания стен бункера, мелькают 25-м кадром. Степь, небо, солнце покрываются трещинами, лопаются осколками и разлетаются с оглушительным звоном.  
Между братьями возникает ураган, он дует в разные стороны, отталкивает их друг от друга.  
Позади Сэма взвывают собачьи голоса, демоны клубятся чёрным дымом, наваливаются лавиной. Накатывают, цепляются, тянут его клыками и когтями, ничуть не заботясь о телесной оболочке.  
Позади Дина полыхает золотое свечение, выжигает сетчатку, испепеляет одежду, затягивает, поглощает, забивает уши хлопаньем крыльев.  
\- Они не позволят нам Сэм! Они никогда этого не допустят! – Дин цепляется за плечи брата, смотрит с тоской, горечь капает ядом с его губ.  
\- Только не забывай! – умоляет Сэм. – Я найду другой мир, где мы сможем побыть людьми. Ты только не забывай!  
Наконец, ураган одолевает силу мышц, отрывает мужчин друг от друга, бросает в свет и во тьму, и на месте этого мира с громким хлопком возникает великое Ничто.

***  
Сэм насылает мор на всё поголовье скота в Австралии, спонсирует террористические акты Аль-Каиды и придумывает пару миллионов новейших компьютерных вирусов. Почти вся Адская армия занята, никто не мешает ему искать реальность, которая выдержит их новую встречу с Дином.

Дин ищет Отца, у него есть вопросы к Создателю. Он пишет «Новое Евангелие. Завет Винчестеров». Лучшие художники мира рисуют к нему иллюстрации. Дин не хочет забывать, он боится потерять свою человечность. Иногда ему кажется, что только два человека в этой Вселенной умеют по-настоящему любить, хотя, порой, он не может вспомнить их имена.

 

Конец.


End file.
